Never AloneChapter 5
by martinichick32
Summary: Brooke and her friends begin college and have a fun time, but Brooke reveals a secret she dosen't want anyone to know about...


Never Alone-Chapter 5

Sorry if there are any spelling errors

**The senior school year went by at the speed of light. So I'm continuing my story at June of their senior year…**

Brooke and George had been dating the whole year. They really liked each other. Brooke felt very pressured because all of the final exams were coming up. She had to study lots if she wanted to get a scholarship. Brooke sat on her bed with a very large textbook. She was studying for a science exam given by Bobby Glass. The test was in 3 days. She'd been studying for an hour now. She closed her book with a **_Thump_**. Her stomach rumbled. She decided to go and get a snack.

The kitchen was empty, nobody was there. She opened the fridge. Bottles of milk were stashed there for baby Mac. Mackenzie was already a year old. Her birthday had been last week and the family had had a small party. There wasn't much in the fridge, so she checked the pantry. There was some ChexMix there so she decided to eat that. She poured it into a purple bowl and brought it up to her room. She turned on the radio. (The popular theme song was playing) Brooke sang into her hairbrush as if it were a microphone. "Think it over once or twice, who'll last the longest in this fight, character, or rock hard vibes…" She danced across the room and jumped on her bed, pretending to be a pop star. The door opened. She froze. She had been singing pretty loud, but who was at the door?

Sam came in giggling with her hand over her mouth. "Wow Brooke, you're pretty damn good…hahahahaha!" Brooke blushed. She was extremely embarrassed "You better not tell anyone about this, now get out!" Brooke said, throwing a pillow at the door.

School had ended, and college was just beginning. Brooke, Sam, Josh, Lily, Harrison and Carmen were going to one school; Mary Cherry and Sugar-Daddy were going to another. Brooke, Sam and Carmen were roommates, so were Harrison and George, and lily and Josh lived in the house that Brooke had bought them.

College started out pretty hard, the gang was still getting used to it, and it was a pretty big jump from high school. For some odd reason Brooke missed having Ms. Glass as a teacher. Even though she was pretty mean with her piles of homework, the hard tests, and her rude comments. She missed her. But she dare not tell anyone for they would make fun of her.

College parties were pretty fun. She'd only gone to one out of three, because she'd had homework and studying to do. It was fun, they'd slid down a very large, downhill slip and slide…in their clothes! It had been very fun. There was also dancing, food, and lots of people. It was way better than that frat party she'd been to with Carmen last year. Carmen had been pretty upset that there wasn't any cheerleading at this school. So were Mary Cherry and Brooke. Of course Nicole was still in jail.

It was already October. School was going pretty fast. Brooke had thought that it'd be slow since college had so much work, since the beginning of the year Brooke had been to three parties. But the parties each week were growing smaller. Instead of a party per week, it was a party every two weeks Brooke knew that the school work would be getting more intense from here.

Brooke searched thought her purse. She was looking for her room key. Sure enough the silver key was there, attached to her Christina Aguilera keychain. She pressed the key into the lock and turned it right, then a little to the left, and forced it back out.

Sam and Carmen were inside studying and doing homework. They didn't even look up when Brooke walked it. They just worked, acting like she wasn't even there. Brooke sighed, she had homework too. She really didn't feel like doing it, but she knew she had to. Brooke pulled out the chair of her desk and placed her binder and textbook in it. She set to work. The room was quiet, except for the scratches of pens, and the occasional frustrated grunt.


End file.
